In My Time
by hunter-strain13
Summary: Collection of one and two shots for my Seeker and random characters. There will be Autos, Deceps, Minis and all manners of bots. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the characters. I only own Cloudcover, her trine and her minicon partner Strike. **

**The following oneshots are small interactions that my flier OC has with other Decepticons and the Autobots.**

* * *

I- Wingspan

"No, no, don't be ridiculous. My wings are much longer than yours."

"That's silly. Everyone knows my wings are longer."

"What are we talking about?" The two arguers glanced over to the newcomer, a flier like them. The femme stood with her arms crossed over her chassis and an eyebrow ridge raised. The other two fliers, the golden Sunstorm and the blood red conehead Thrust, looked back to one another before striding over to her.

"Cloudcover, sweetspark, come over here and help us settle this little quarrel."

"Yes, please do." Thrust laid an arm over her shoulders and walked her to the middle of the room.

"What is this about? I really don't have time for this." Cloudcover grumbled. Sunstorm laughed quietly and slapped her on the back.

"Don't worry, Cloudcover. It will be quick. We just need you to judge our contest."

"Not that it is much of a contest. I'm obviously longer." At that, the femme froze. She stiffened under the bot's arm and her optics caught his.

"What?" Thrust asked, puzzled. Cloudcover ducked out from under him and skipped away a few steps.

"I'm am _not_ judging _that_! You cannot think that..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, sweetspark! Cool your jets! We are arguing over who has longer wings. Nothing else. Though I see what runs on your processor." Sunstorm smirked at the femme flier. Thrust chuckled at that too while Cloudcover bristled and her face plates heated up, the visible fuel lines glowing red.

"Well, hurry up then." She huffed. The two mechs nodded and stood back to back, Thrust slightly shorter than the golden flier opposite him. Cloudcover strode near them and stood on the tips of her peds, doing a quick once over of their wings. She very gently ran her servos over the tops of the strong appendages, eliciting small hisses from both bots. Cloudcover backed away and whistled.

"Alright. You can stop that now." Thrust and Sunstorm both pulled away and looked to her expectantly.

"Well," Sunstorm grinned, "Tell me that I'm longer. Go on. Go on." Thrust snorted at that and crossed his arms.

"Well, you don't want her to _lie_, do you? Tell him the truth, Cloudcover. Tell him how his wings pale in comparison to mine." Both mechs looked to her now, optics managing to look boastful and hopeful at the same time. The femme almost giggled at their expressions, but held back and prepared to deliver the results.

"The mech who has the longest wings...is..." She paused for effect, grinning uncontrollably. Sunstorm leaned forward, servos clenched in anticipation, while Thrust began tapping a ped.

"Well?" He almost snarled, impatient. Cloudcover cocked a hip at him, looking as if she had all the time in the world.

"Well, what?"

"Who won?" The conehead barked. The femme gave a look of shock, crimson optics wide.

"Well, Sunstorm of course. Who else?" Thrust sighed and dropped his helm into his servos in exasperation. The large golden mech pumped a fist into the air in triumph. He moved over and hugged the small femme tightly.

"Oh yeah! I knew it! That's why the femmes all ask for a bit of this!" Cloudcover let him squeeze her until he got it out of his system. When he let her go, she brushed off her shoulder joint.

"Are we done?" She asked, bored. Thrust waved her away while still keeping his helm in the other servo. The gray femme turned on her heel and walked out of the room, shaking her own helm at the two's antics. Right before she left the room, she laid a clawed hand on the door frame and turned back to the mechs.

"But, if we were really looking at wingspan, I would slag both of you in that department." And she left, leaving two mechs stunned and utterly appalled.

* * *

**Ok. That was it. Well, the first one at least. Was it good? Bad? Let me know! :D More to come! **

**Next installment: II-Carry Me**


End file.
